


It Comes With Thunder

by KillerKissed



Category: Original Work, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Monster - Freeform, Monster Lover, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Werewolf, monster love, reader - Freeform, werewolf boyfriend, werewolf husband - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed
Summary: Requested:M!WerewolfHusband x F!Reader





	It Comes With Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Requested:  
M!WerewolfHusband x F!Reader

The warmly lit cabin was quiet in comparison to the windy night. The trees cast shadows through the windows as the moonlight flickered.

You were snuggled in the bed with the hundreds of furs that had been obtained by your husband, keeping warm from the frightful weather of outside.

The heavy door swung open and hit the wall with a jarring sound. You rolled your eyes just barely. He was like a bull in a china shop. You could not see the living room entrance from your bedroom but you could see his humongous shadow stretching to and fro on the walls. The door slammed shut from a heavy-handed swing. You heard his padded feet thumping against the floor as he was probably making a mess.

“If I have to Swiffer the floors one more time today, you’ll be one less a tail!” You raised your voice above the raging weather outside. The storm seemed to be almost directly over your home now.

Your heard his gruff voice mocking you as you could almost visualize the way his large jaws were clinking together. The large creature suddenly filled opening to your bedroom. He clanked his teeth together and gestured to his feet with large clawed hands.

“Okay, I see your paws are clean but if I find mud tracks, Imma get you.”

The werewolf’s wars flickered back briefly before slinking down into the floor on all feet and crawling into bed. The mattress sang its tired song with every ounce of weight your husband pushed into it. You rolled over on your back and wiggled to make room for his massive form. He practically engulfed you with his sheer size and fur.

He rooted around for a while until he was officially underneath all the furs. He dragged you to him, face rubbing against your body as he dragged your scent into his nostrils.

You couldn’t help but giggle as the werewolf began to manhandle you. He worked your clothes off until they were barely hanging on as his noise continued to travel. He was rubbing against you presumably to scent you. You probably smelled too much like the soap from the shower or cleaner from your housework today.

You could feel dribbles of drool making a trail anywhere he went. “You’re going to make a mess…” You grumbled

Your husband laughed, his dark fur blending in with the shadows and all the other colors on the bed. His breath was warm against your skin. He shoved his large head between your legs, forcing them apart. He nibbled on the flesh of your thighs before his rough tongue slid between the little curls that hid your most intimate area.

You snuggled your face into the pillow. He was lazy with his mouth. He seemed to be taking in the aroma he was causing and licking at your growing slick. What a beast, you thought to yourself. He padded hands left your legs up and bent them to expose your backside more. His tongue traveled further down. You only squeaked once when his tongue slid between your cheeks. He grew ravenous after that. He kneaded your soft skin as his tongue did all the work. Your husband was careful with his teeth as his jaws kept clenched every now and then as his excitement took hold of his practical nature. One large hand wrapped around your ankles as his tongue slid out from between your dripping holes.

Even in the dark, you knew what was pressed against your flesh as something long and hot skimmed across it. He slid himself between your legs and humped with quick movement. Precum oozed out of his swollen tip and on to your stomach as he pump himself into a bit of a frenzy. The friction of his length was sending tingles deep inside of you and a throbbing intensified in your clit.

He pushed your legs back against your chest as he rubbed his swollen tip between your lower lips. A quiet wet sound seemed so loud compared to the squeaking of the mattress.

Your husband knew you well enough to know you could take him in once push all the way to your core and be fine. You let out a gasp, your inner walls fluttering around his girth. You already felt a knot swelling at his base. He was too worked up. You took a hold of your legs for him so he could grip your midriff. He used you almost as a cock sleeve, pushing and pulling you back on to him. He liked the sound of your cheeks smacking against his fur with enough force. The head was coming full force against your deepest parts. It was leaving breathless with your eyes rolling back in your head. You’d be a ruined mess in no time.

Your noises spurred him in. Your husband moved into a better position on top of you and just started aiming deep. He was a piston of movement. His heavy balls were slapping against your skin. He was almost fully inside when you started begging for it. “Knot me!” You trembled as your hands moved down your bent legs to spread yourself. “Fill me with cum.”

His teeth found your throat. You squealed as a buried himself as deep as he could root inside of you, knot pushing in with little resistance. When the two of you were secure, the pleasure came tenfold. The precision in which his cock hammers into you would send a domino effect of gushing orgasms throughout your body.

His movements would never falter. They may even increase further with speed and vigor. His balls emptied themselves with spewing shots of seed one after the other. He would not release you from his feverish hold until morning though.

The storm would be long gone before that.


End file.
